plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
Battlez is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 6.6.1 update. This mode can be unlocked after getting the Map of Space-time-ness from Ancient Egypt - Day 1 and requires to get at least six plants to unlock. To start a match, the player has to pay one gauntlet. Gauntlets can be bought with gems. However, every four hours, the player receives a free play. Two gauntlets per day can be obtained by watching ads. When an opponent is found, the player needs to choose five plants, with the first slot reserved for the currently featured Weekly Premium Plant (This week, it is Power Lily ). Once you have chosen the plants, you are set in a Last Stand format, then after setting-up, the "battle" begins. The player gains points based on the distance the zombies are away from the house. 500 is the most for a single zombie and 100 being the least. This mode is time-based, as the time decreases the zombies get stronger and stronger, to a point where they could be unkillable unless you either have some instant-kill plants or leveled up plants to take on this challenge. The faster you kill the harder the zombies will get. Also, this mode also has several different leagues, the player gets promoted if they place top 5. If they get one of the last three spots, they will be demoted to the league before that one. Several gems and coins are rewarded in promotions. Battlez appears to lack a matchmaking feature that pairs you fairly. If you had low-levelled plants, it would still be completely possible to battle a person with max-level plants, which either is a bot, a hacker, from PopCap, or just someone who took the effort of high-levelled plants. Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament Zombies: Special Plant: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament Zombies: Special Plant: Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament Zombies: Special Plant: Environmental modifier: Speed potions Power Lily’s Garden Party Tournament Zombies: Special Plant: Environmental modifier: Minecarts (occupies the first 3 columns) Gallery HowtoPlayBattlez1.jpg|Scoring points HowtoPlayBattlez2.jpg|Scoring zones HowtoPlayBattlez3.jpg|Leaderboard and ranks HowtoPlayBattlez4.jpg|League promotions BattlezDialogue1.jpg|Dialogue (1) BattlezDialogue2.jpg|Dialogue (2) BattlezDialogue3.jpg|Dialogue (3) BattlezDialogue4.jpg|Dialogue (4) BattlezAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezAd2.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez BattlezUnlockedAd.jpg|An advertisement of Battlez unlocked LockedBattlez.jpg|Battlez locked NeedsInternettoBattlez.jpg|Battlez unavailable without an internet connection BattlezDisconnected.jpg|Battlez disconnected GoldBloomsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (3/14-3/20) CaulipowersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Caulipower's Escalating Tournament (3/21-3/27) DandelionsBrainstormTournament.jpg|Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament (3/28-4/3) PowerLilysGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Power Lily's Garden Party Tournament (4/4-4/10) BattlezInGame.jpg|Gameplay 3DA498E7-14F0-466A-87A2-D490BA6E7212.png|The game signaling the ‘Final Wave’... WinnerResult.jpg|The player won the battle ResultLose.jpg|The player lost the battle NetworkDataIssueBattlez.jpg|Network Data Issue ChanceofSavingyouStreak.jpg|A chance to save your reward streak RevivedWinningStreak.jpg|Successful revive your reward streak Your streak was rest.png|Failure revive your reward streak BattlezIcon.png|HD version of Battlez "world" image. Screenshot 2018-03-3-20-03-29-366.jpeg|A player getting to the Wood League BrickLeagueEarned.jpg|A player getting to the Brick League Screenshot_2018-03-27-21-01-59-254.jpeg|A player getting to the Iron League. 29214350 1980856692176644 7683826385239932928 o-1-.jpg|Gauntlet advertisement Pvz-pvp-keyart-1920x1080-b.png|Official art ATLASES_UI_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 1 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_HOWTOPLAY_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 2 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICICLES_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 3 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICONS_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 4 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_LEADERBOARD_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 5 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_MATCHRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 6 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_METER_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 7 ATLASES_UI_JOUST_WINSTREAK_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 8 ATLASES_UI_JOUSTMATCHMADE_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 9 ATLASES_UI_JOUSTTOURNAMENTRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 10 ATLASES_UI_LEAGUES_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 11 ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_SCORINGZONE_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 12 ATLASES_UI_UNIVERSE_LOCK_1536_00_PTX.png|Texture 13 ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Lawn Texture ATLASES_UI_AVATARS_1536_00_PTX.png|Avatars Screenshot_2018-04-03-21-00-42-373.jpeg|A player getting to the Bronze League. Videos Battlez Gameplay Walkthrough Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Battlez - TOP TIPS Trivia *When tapping on the Battlez icon, the Dark Ages Zomboss Battle intro plays, along with the boss music. *The player gets five Crowns for winning and one for losing. *If the player loses a streak, they can pay ten gems to retain it, with the cost increasing by ten per loss. *This is the only mode in the game where zombies cannot eat your brains. This is because when a lawn mower is activated, it is automatically regenerated. If a zombie somehow manages to reach your house, it will get instantly killed. *All upgrades, except for Wall-nut First Aid, Instant Recharge and Mower Launch, are disabled on Battlez. **Also, plants that Get free Plant Food effect are disabled in this mode. *The player does not get points for the zombies destroyed by lawn mowers. **However, it scores points when it destroys a Surfboard. *World exclusive plants can’t be used in this mode. *According to a PopCap community manager (referred to Haemophilus EA on Reddit), you are not actually fighting against other players in real-time, rather, just "ghosts". The score progression you see in your gameplay is just a replay of the "ghost" player's previous Battlez round. **Other affirmations that supports this is: ***You can spend infinite time on the pause menu, Choose Your Seeds screen, and Last Stand defense preparation stage. ***The turbo button can be used. ***There is no feature regarding on that time should be synchronized with the other player due to lag, pause time, or the turbo button. **A list of over 9900 names for these "ghost" opponents may also be found here. *In the textures for the trophies that identify for each league, there appears to be an unused crystal-like trophy. *Potions from Dark Alchemy also appear in Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament. *The setting in this mode is the same as Player's House and Modern Day worlds, but in the style of Dark Ages. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2